


Battling the Sparwn of Darkness

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: Elissa Cousland was brought up in Highever by a loving family. She was taught how to fight from an early age by her father. Having been in her older brother’s shadow has always been a comfort to her.  When the message comes about the Darkspawn attacking the South, she is eager to join the ranks out on the front line. Her father, however, feels it best that she takes care of the house and her mother. That very evening, Elissa must deal with betrayal, lose and joining a legendary group of individuals. This is the mark of a long, restless battle.





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The Fall of the Couslands

 

It had been over a few days ago that Bryce, Teryn of Highever, received word that the South needed help. It wasn't a good thing either, his daughter had decided. She was setting up the dummy, deciding how she would get a chance to fight on the battle field. Her father was very reluctant to send her out into the battle. He wanted her to watch over the keep and her mother. Now, he and her older brother would be riding out that very eve.

“I'd hate to disrupt your time with the dummy.” A voice sounded from behind her. It belonged to Ser Gilmore and it didn't sound appealing. “But your mother wants you to get Grey. He's found his way into the larder again. Nan isn't happy.” There was a pause and the knight fixed her with a curious expression. “Elissa, I think your mother will start a war if you don't sort him out. A war hound only listens to their master, remember?” She grinned in amusement.

“I'm imaging Nan saying that she's going to leave again. I doubt it though, she's quite soft really.” Elissa set aside the dummy and left the training pen. She followed Gilmore towards the kitchen. A frown soon marred her lips when she saw her mother conversing with Leandra. Next to her was her son, Dairren. She knew that her mother was trying to talk her into marriage. It wasn't a good subject to bring up.

“There you are, I hope you're going to sort your dog out. Nan’s beside herself.” Elenor began, trying to sound stern. It never worked on her daughter. “Once you've done that, your father wants to see you. He's in the main hall. Now, excuse me, I must escort our guests to their rooms.” With that said, the Teryna moved forward with the guests in tow. How things could go so normally during this war was amazing, Elissa thought as they continued to the kitchen. 

True to Ser Gilmore’s word, Nan was standing by the larder scolding two servants. She wasn't pleased about the war dog getting into her larder, it appeared. This was going to be so much fun, the young lady thought. Nan had raised her and Fergus from being babies, telling them all sorts of tales. It was difficult to let such a good woman go so she was employed as their cook when the two grew up. She had excelled at the job, naturally. Nan and Grey were complete opposites, Elissa had often pointed out, even if their hearts were in a good place.

“Please, ma’am, we are here to sort this mess out.” Gilmore interrupted the woman’s scolding. The two Elves bowed their heads at the sight of the lady in their presence. Nan sighed and dismissed the pair, saying that there were other things to be done. She then turned on the knight and the lady.

“That dog needs to learn some manners!” Only Nan could get away with shouting at Elissa in such a manner. After all, she did raise her. Sort of like a strict grandmother. “You’re lucky I’m not leaving for somewhere fancier, like Orlias. Just sort that Mahbari out this instant!” The cook turned on her heel, leaving the two with the door to the larder. This was going to be an adventure. 

The two warriors slowly walked into the larder. They watched as Grey barked and ran around, somewhat nerved by something. Elissa sighed and knelt down to pat her hound’s head softly.

“What ever shall we do with you, baby?” He barked once more, it was somewhat urgent. “What are you trying to say?” She glanced around at the crates and stacks of ingredients suspiciously. Rustling and squeaking soon followed.

“I think he’s trying to tell us something.” Gilmore observed, as a gang of giant rats leapt out from hidden holes. Elissa sprang to her feet and grabbed her sword. The two warriors stared at each other in bewilderment. “Shit!” They both chorused swinging their swords at the fiends. Grey growled, drool foaming at his lips. The three attacked the offenders, covering themselves and the larder in blood. Once they were done, the place was covered in rat corpses.

“That deals with that. My mother always said an adventure starts off with giant rats,” Gilmore commented, sheathing his sword away. He seemed a bit nervous about the mess they had made. “I’d better get back to work. Once you’re done here, I suppose you should see your father. See you around, my lady.”

DAO

“Giant rats, in the larder!” An Elfish servant chorused in utter terror. Elissa rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the main hall. She knew that her father was having talks with Arl Rendon Howe about the march they were going to undertake. Something didn’t sit well with her, however. Maybe it was because she was to stay at home and watch out for trouble? Her brother always got to have the most fun, it seemed.

“Is this the Grey Warden I’ve heard a lot about?” Howe’s voice echoed from the hall. Elissa, growing curious, pushed open the door. She spotted her father standing by the large ornate fireplace beside two men. One of whom she knew for a longer than she cared. The other man must have been the warden that Howe was talking about. She had no possible idea as to why he was here. That made her want to know more. As she made her approach, her father’s expression brightened up.

“Ah, there you are, pup! I was about to look for you. I’m guessing that you were up to mischief with Grey.” Elissa smirked her response making the Teryn laugh. He was always encouraged such acts. Something that her mother found unladylike. He turned to Howe, smile still in place. “You remember my youngest, Rendon?” Howe’s face barely changed as he looked to her.

“Ah, yes, my youngest Thomas was asking about you the other day. I think he holds a fondness for you.” She raised an eyebrow, recalling how much the pair despised of each other. Here, the man, laugh making her cringe. He then straightened up his composure, as if remembering where they were. “Is that so? If something were to happen between the two of you, as two powerful houses, we should take the necessary precautions.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, sir. I am more intent on helping out in the war than becoming a wife.” The Arl laughed once more, commenting how much she wanted to play a man. He soon shut up when his old friend sent him a funny look and apologised. Elissa ignored the comment and turned her sights onto the stranger. “So, you’re a Grey Warden, sir?” She had heard the stories from her father. Bryce knew that look all too well.

“I am, I command the Wardens of Ferelden. I simply go by Duncan, usually.” There was a hint of politeness and experience in his tone. She inquired why their castle had the honour of his presence. “With the impending battle at Ostagar, I am looking for skilled recruits to join my ranks.” Bryce mentioned that he was looking for Ser Gilmore in regards to the matter. Duncan curtly nodded, “Although, I caught a glimpse of what your daughter can do to a training dummy. She would be an excellent warrior to have in the ranks.” Elissa brightened up some more.

“I’ve always wanted to –“

“Absolutely not!” Her father cut through her excitement making her dampen. “I have already lost one child to this Blight and I’m sending one out in the mist of it. I don’t want to risk a third child in this. Besides, pup is stay and watch the castle with my wife. I know she will do a good job.” Elissa went to protest and he sobered. “I know you’re a good soldier but I can’t loose you to this dreaded war. You’re my only daughter and I would like it to stay that way. Now, go and find your brother. Tell him that I won’t be riding out with him tonight.”

“Is there something wrong?” Concern marred her youthful features. Howe raised his hands in surrender, stating that there was a delay with his men. Elissa hesitated, wondering if the man had just slacked off again. This wouldn’t be the first time. “I will go and see Fergie start away, Father.” She left the room, with an intense feeling inside her gut. What was going on?

DAO

It didn’t take Elissa long to find her brother. He was with his wife and son, saying goodbye to them. She felt as if she was interrupting an intimate moment so turned out of the door. Fergus, however, had spotted her and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. Elissa spluttered her protest. Oren soon joined in on the family displays of affection. Arana kept her distance, a radiant smile amplifying her beauty. This was why she enjoyed being a part of this family. They worked well in both love and war.

“Auntie, Father is going to bring me back a fine sward!” The young Cousland boy announced in glee, near enough skipping as he did. Elissa truly enjoyed her nephew’s company. His cute curiosity always won her over. If only he could not address as Auntie. She sighed softly and told him so. “What do you mean? You’re my Auntie, what else would I call you?” Arana silently giggled whilst her husband knelt before the lad.

“I think it makes her feel old, cub. Perhaps stick with Ellie, she loves that nickname.” There was a hint of teasing in his tone. Elissa wasn’t keen on that nickname at all and Fergus knew that too well. “Also, its pronounced as sword and I promise to bring the finest one I find in the Wilds.” His wife made a noise of protest and he shook his head. “It shall be for when he becomes of age.”

“Ellie.” The latter cringed at the use of the nickname. She could forgive this as Oren was her adorable nephew. “Can you teach me how to battle the Darksparwn?” She was about to reply when Arana cut through them.

“Oren let your aunt be,” her Orliasian shone through beautifully. Fergus marrying an Orlais woman who he had impregnated whilst on a campaign was still the talk of the court. A scandal that Elissa was able to dodge, Fergus was happy and that was all she cared for. “Come, let’s see if we can Grey. I’m sure he’ll be happy to play fetch with you.” The two left the room to leave both of the Cousland siblings alone.

“I didn’t mean to impose,” Elissa apologised. Fergus told her that it was fine and would never deny his little sister a chat. The two had a special bond after all. “Anyway, we are in the presence of a Grey Warden. He has his eye on Ser Gilmore, a fine recruit, I’m sure you’ll agree.”

“Ah, but of course! Gilly would be a fine Warden,” Fergus agreed with enthusiasm. Her brother and the knight had trained together for years and had a close friendship. “Although,” her brother sobered up. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was really here to see you. I bet Mother and Father would argue against it.”

“Me neither,” she agreed with a smirk. “It does sound interesting, though. I could finally put my skills to use. I shall miss you whilst your away.” He agreed with her words, saying that it was a shame that they wouldn’t be fighting beside each other. “Maybe one day we shall get the chance?” It was a nice thought, the two agreed. “Father also says that Howe’s men are delayed so he won’t be riding out with you tonight.”

“Delayed, delayed how?” Fergus knotted his brow together, obviously not liking this at all. It wasn’t like Howe to slack within these areas.

“It is true, I am sorry son.” The two turned to see their parents standing in the doorway. The pair looked as if they were caught in a bright light. Their father glanced between the two and sighed. “Rendon sends his apologises and I shall see you tonight. Pup, I would prefer you retire for the evening. I must talk to your brother for a bit. Something I shall tell you after.” Elissa hesitated.

“Listen to your father, sweetheart.” Eleanor smiled, gently squeezing her daughter’s shoulder. Elissa slowly wrapped her arms around her brother before walking out of the room. She was definitely going to miss Fergus whilst he was away. Life was going to be dull without him.

DAO

Grey’s loud and aggressive barks woke up Elissa. She slowly sat up and stared at her dog. Assuming it was rats again, she turned back and tried to fall back to sleep. A child’s screams then added to the war hound’s barks. This time she sat up bolt right in her, her green pupils dilated at noises. Was this a nightmare? She was about to call out into the darkness when her bedroom door burst open. Pulling her bedsheets, Elissa grabbed her sword from beside her. She watched, in utter horror, as an off duty guard stumbled inside.

“We’re under attack!” He shouted, his voice croaky. “Get –“

He fell to the floor and Elissa gasped at the bloody wound in the centre of his back. She gulped as she stopped two armoured men enter her room. Their expressions frightened her. Not bothering to grab anything else, she swung at the assailants. Neatly slicing off one of their heads, she kicked at the other’s knee sending him to the ground. She swung her sword once more and drew more blood. Looking into the corridor, she spotted Grey fending off more intruders. She was about to kill the last one when an arrow ended his life. His frail body dropped to the floor to reveal Teryna Cousland, holding a hunter’s bow.

“Are you okay?” She shouted over to her daughter. Elissa admitted that she was honestly more in shock than in pain. Eleanor placed her bow over her shoulder and inspected the attackers. This gave her daughter time to pull on her armour and grab her shield. The eldest of the two looked to be in shock. “That… that’s Arl Howe’s banner. Why would he do this?”

“There’s no time in questioning this, Mother. We must check on Oren and Arana.” Elissa had sobered up from her initial shock. Her mother nodded and the two walked towards to their bedroom. A shock greeted them as they opened the door. Two lifeless bodies lay on the flood, chaos was apparent. Elissa felt sick to her stomach and leaned against the closest wall. This wasn’t right. “Mother, don’t…”

“My little Oren,” the ranger cried out as she fell to her knees. This wasn’t right at all. Elissa needed to do something. She pulled her mother out of the room and they collected her father’s sword. They then ran out onto the corridor. It was absolute chaos.

DAO

The corridors were full of panic and fear. Elissa, Grey and the Teryna fought through the soldiers against them. They paused at the treasury and grasped what they could. Elissa quickly changed her armour, stating that she wasn’t keen on her legs being on show. Her mother passed her the family shield and her father’s sword.

“We need them,” she explained. Elissa wasn’t going to question that. Her mother was the most experienced in the act of war after all. “Let’s head to the main hall.” The two effortlessly cut through more of Howe’s men and made it into the hall. Gilmore was holding off some more men. Elissa sliced through them as Grey barked and growled at them. 

“My ladyship, Elissa, I’m so glad you’re both alive!” The knight exclaimed as the last of Howe’s men fell to the floor. Eleanor asked where her husband was. “He went to the kitchen, there’s a secret passage through the larder. I think he thought you would head over there.” Elissa wanted to know what he was going to do. “I will defend the front gates to give you a chance to escape. It’s been an honour serving you.” The two women nodded sharply. They couldn’t afford a long winded goodbye.

“I’m so sorry, Gilmore.” The youngest woman turned to the door leading to the larder. She was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. Looking up, she finally saw the sorrow in his eyes. “Gil…” she breathed softly, finally exposing her own sadness. The man presented her with a flower and a sealed letter.

“I know one mustn’t harbour such fancies but, please, if you see Fergus again…” he trailed off and Elissa released the meaning. She waited, though, needing some confirmation. “I was never good at expressing myself. When he got married, I drained myself more into my duties. I was jealous and –“

“It’s okay,” Elissa had cut through him, pulling him in for a hug. “I promise that my brother shall get this. It doesn’t matter, okay? You will be remembered as a hero, Gilmore.” She pulled away and followed her more down the hallway. Deciding the hide the favour from her mother (to save misinterpretations), they entered the kitchen.

“Where’s your…” A groaning could now be heard from the larder. The two women stared at each other and ran into the room. A sharp gasp left the Teryna’s as she saw her husband on the floor.

“It’s… it’s too late for me,” Bryce concluded once they had finished talking. His wife was cradling him whilst his daughter paced the room. This was too much to take in all at once. It was horrible, to thrown into the fire like this. “You two need to get out,” he insisted when she said that they will get out. According the Teryn that was too risky.

“He’s right,” a new person entered the larder. Elissa went to unsheathe her sword but stopped. She knew the man before her. “There are many of Howe’s men here, you won’t get out safely. I could help them escape but, Bryce, there’s always a price.” The Grey Warden was persistent. “I really intended to recruit your daughter this whole time.” There was an agreement, especially between the two women. Eleanor had expressed that she wanted to stay by her husband’s side. Elissa was finding it difficult, she was going to loose both of her parents and live with that burden. She had to tell Fergus after all.

“I love you both so much,” she finally relented. It had gone on for too long. Her father suggested to find Howe once she was able to. “I shall kill that traitorous bastard, you have my word.” She hugged her parents tightly for a while. Duncan led the way out of the larder. She now knew that she would eventually have to tell her brother. If Fergus survived the Wilds that was. All Elissa knew that she was going to Ostagar to become a Grey Warden and help get rid of Darksparwn. Easy enough right?

PROLOGUE END.

Next Chapter: Alistair & the Grey Wardens


	2. Alistair & the Grey Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa is to meet her fellow companions before venturing out into the Wilds.

FIRST CHAPTER

Alistair & the Grey Wardens

Elissa found the journey to Ostagar long and tiring. She couldn’t sleep at all, even though Duncan tried to tell her long tales of the Grey Wardens. Usually she loved stories but today she wasn’t having it. Her mind drifted back to Cousland Castle and her family. Even Ser Gilmore and Nan appeared in her mind. It meant thy she couldn’t sleep properly. Duncan didn’t know that she cried at night. Even if he did, he left her to grief. 

He explained that Ostagar was close to the Korhcari Wilds. It was where the Darksparwn seemed to populate. Duncan also mentioned an up and coming battle in a week or so. This peeked Elissa’s interest. That meant she would be an actual battle. This was something she had wanted for a long time.

“First of all there is the Joining,” the Warden-Commander explained softly. Duncan understood her excitement, he was like that when he was her age. “I have urgent matters to attend to first but I recommend that you… Ah, Your Majesty. What do we owe this honour?” The young Cousland looked over to the gates. This was an interesting welcome party. King Cailan was even more than she had envisioned. “Cailan, allow me to introduce –“

“That’s okay Duncan!” The King sounded enthaustic. “You’re Bryce’s youngest right? I suppose you don’t remember me, you were very young when you visited the castle in Denerim. How is your parents these days? I haven’t seen them in a while.” Elissa remained quiet, still not believing what had happened at Castle Cousland. “What’s wrong? Duncan,” Cailan sighed, looking to the older man. 

“A few nights ago, Bryce and his wife were murdered defending the castle. It would seem that Arl Howe was behind this terrible act.” Duncan seemed angry, Elissa painfully noted. She assumed that they were all affected by the travesty. Now, His Majesty seemed to share this sentiment. The king looked at her, the sorrow and angry evident on his face.

“I assure you, my Lady, that once we’re done here, I shall exact vengeance. Howe shall pay for his crimes against a loyal family,” he promised. She shivered at his words, knowing that he truly meant it. Elissa bowed her head, keeping her tone even.

“Thank you, its more than what I would ask.” She wasn’t expecting the king to make such a promise. King Cailan seemed to be confident about the up and coming battle. He mentioned that he will be in the soldiers’ camp if needed and walked away. “His confidence is refreshing,” Elissa observed softly. Duncan agreed and the two walked over the bridge.

“Does it inspire you, my Lady?” She gave a short nod and he understood completely. A small smile, albeit almost sad, crossed his ageing features. “Let’s hope we can win this battle. First of all, the Joining. I have some urgent matters to attend but seek out Alistair. He will be your guide in the Wilds. Meet me tomorrow evening and we shall discuss what must be done.” Duncan disappeared into the thicket of tents. Elissa found her curiosity blossoming. This was the distraction that she needed. 

DAO

On the way in pursuing Alistair, she met a Rogue harassing a female soldier. He then tried to flirting with her. Elissa assessed that this Daveth was trying to be a suave guy. It wasn’t working for him. He mentioned the Joining in such excitement too. That meant he was coming along on this so called expedition too. Elissa wasn’t sure she was looking forward to that.

“I was actually looking for someone by the name of Alistair. You wouldn’t happen to know where he might be?” She was honestly growing tired of Daveth’s company. Unfortunately, he wasn’t at all useful and she was embarrassed to have her time wasted. That was until the Quartermaster pointed out that he was probably intimidating the Magi again. “I’m satisfied with my armour and weapons, thanks.” She politely shrugged off the offer to buy new things. Elissa wasn’t keen on parting with her family wares just yet. The memory kept her pressing forward.

“How many times must you harass us?” An impatient voice snapped from above. “We are already doing as much as we can. Tell the Revered Mother to stop sending ruffians to do her deeds. I may believe in the Maker but I’m sure this isn’t what he desires!” Elissa assumed that was a Mage. What was the Revered Mother needing exactly? “Stupid arse Templars,” a man snapped in angry brushing passed her. The Mage she assumed. 

“Can’t say I didn’t try.” Elissa decided that she was in the right place and climbed up the stairs. She watched as a blonde warrior (probably the Templar) pace the battlement. He sighed and looked up at her. A small smile graced his lips. “You know the best thing about the Blight is how it brings people together?” She agreed full heartedly, without hesitation. “It’s like a party! A gathering of… wait, you’re not a Mage right? I’ve had enough of them for one day.”

“And what if I was?” Elissa tried to pass it off as a joke. It made her appear to be grumpy. The man had obviously spotted her sword and raised his hands in surrender. “Alistair, I presume?” That caught him off guard as he glanced down. “My eyes are up here!” She pointed out, harshly.

“No… I wasn’t…” Alistair’s cheeks coloured. “I mean, your sword. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner. You must be the new recruit that Duncan spoke of.” She reluctantly introduced herself. “Ah, that was the name. My apologises once more, my Lady. We don’t see many women in the Grey Wardens.” Elissa raised an eyebrow in questioning. “I’m just wondering why that is, that’s all.”

“Perhaps they’re not as brave as myself,” she sarcastically responded. Alistair nervously chuckled. Now it was her turn to have coloured cheeks. This wasn’t the introduction she was hoping for. “Well, I suppose we’re going out to the Wilds tomorrow. How many Darksparwn will we be facing?” Another nervous chuckle indicating that he had no idea. “I don’t suppose you know much about this Joining? Duncan was very stubborn with my questioning.”

“Ah, that’s a good question. The thing is, I can’t say much myself. Just whatever he’s said so far.” That sounded suspicious, she thought. Even great Orders had their secrets. “Not that it’s all that bad. I mean, the Order does Thedas a good duty by killing Darksparwn and Archdemons.”

“Archdemons? You mean the Old Gods looking like those Dragons. My nanny used to tell me the old stories.” Elissa had soon changed her tune. Alistair was happy to answer questions about the Order. “So, about this Joining…” she had hoped to have his trust about this.

“I’m sorry, you’ll just have to find out.” Alistair wasn’t as stupid as he looked, she thought sourly. “Do you have a tent or a spot to rest? I suppose the journey has been a long one. I know a good place, if you haven’t.” She fixed him with a funny look. “What’s wrong?”

“No… nothing.” Elissa was never nervous. What sort of magic was this? “I was just thinking about how I’m looking forward to working with you.” He blinked rapidly at her words.

“You were? Ah, that’s a switch!” Was it now? Alistair cleared his throat and looked across the way. He was the one feeling nervous now. “Well, me too. I guess. Now, let’s sort you out a place to sleep.” The two walked over to the camp, Alistair pointing out Grey Warden’s along the way. 

DAO

Alistair and Elissa ended up staying by the fire late. The two chatted about their backgrounds. She discovered that Alistair was raised by the Arl of Redcliffe before going to train as a Templar. Apparently, the Arl’s wife wasn’t pleasant with him. A rumour has gone around that Alistair was Eamon’s bastard son. 

“You could be,” Elissa pointed out and Alistair automatically denied it. She tilted her head to the side in thought. “You’re right, you remind me of King Cailan.” Again, he denied it. This didn’t seem to be the case. “Do you know about your father at least?” She tried. 

“No, I… I don’t want to talk about it.” He rose from his sit and rushed off to his tent. Elissa shook her head, she shouldn’t have pressed him like that. She will apologise to him another time, she thought as she headed off to her tent. Mystical lights caught her line vision and she tried to have a proper look. Two Templars blocked her path.

“I’m sorry, Lady Cousland but the Mages can’t be disturbed.” Elissa asked what they were doing. “They’re preparing for the up and coming battle. Now, I must insist you go elsewhere.” Feeling somewhat disappointed, she turned on her heel to spot a woman standing near a tree. She looked like another Mage.

“You’re Elissa Cousland, right?” The woman spoke softly. The latter confirmed this. “My name is Wynne, I am helping to prepare for this battle. I was upset to hear about what happened to your family.” News travelled fast then? “King Cailan is asking around for those to help with the revenge. That’s once this battle is over with.”

“I see, are you going to fight alongside His Majesty then?” Wynne looked hesitant. Elissa wondered why.

“I am to stay with the other Magi and stay until needed. My skills are more towards healing than battling. I’m not one for war.” That made the young woman realise that she didn’t know much about Mages. Her parents weren’t born with magic nor was anybody else she knew. “I believe you’re going to become a Grey Warden soon. I hope it goes well for you. I hear that the Cousland children are skilled warriors.”

“We are, my father made sure we knew the difference between a sword and a mace.” She was proud of the skills that she had learned. It was a shame that her father wasn’t around to witness this. She was sure he would have been proud.

“I do wonder, though, will you descend upon Highever Keep to claim it back? Or, perhaps, you’re regretting what had happened?” Elissa confirmed that it was the latter. “I understand, dear. Loosing someone you love so young can be even more devastating.” Wynne was wise and seemed to have experienced more than she was letting on. “I wish you luck in the Joining. Now, excuse me, I must get some rest before the battle.” Elissa left the Mage to it and headed over to her own tent. She was going into the Wilds after all.

DAO

There was one thing that Elissa was starting to figure out, was that the Grey Wardens had a secret. Maybe it was to do with the Joining but she assumed that it was a secret for a reason. That wasn’t helping with her ever growing curiosity. She and another warrior – Ser Jory – spent most of the day discussing this. The theories were both complexed and out of the ordinary. That was what Alistair had said when the pair bombarded him with the assumptions.

“My wife is having my first child,” Jory had mentioned when they discussed their lives. The knight lived in Redcliffe with her and he was very much smitten. “What about you? I’m assuming someone is promised to you. I saw you holding a favour and love letter earlier. You seemed sad.” Elissa seemed to shut up and the male looked embarrassed. “Ah, I’m sorry. That’s private. I shouldn’t have pried.”

“It’s not mine,” she replied sharply. With that, she held up the sealed envelope and rose. “My friend – who is more like a brother – has asked me to give this to Fergus. My actual brother, if he lives through the scouting in the Wilds.” Jory nodded, Elissa saw his reluctance. “His name was Ser Gilmore,” she continued to explain. “Fergie and I trained with him well. He defended the castle until his last breathe. I know it’s an impossible wish that he survived but I want him to. I lost my best friend.”

“I’m so sorry about what happened to your home.” She told him not to dwell on it. It made it easier to concentrate on the current state of the world. That was what Gilmore would have wanted. “I see, my Lady. I suggest we go and meet Duncan at once. I suppose we will heading out into the Wilds soon.” They both made their way towards where the others had gathered. Grey’s happy bark greeted them.

CHAPTER ONE, END.

Chapter Two; The Wilds & Meeting Two Witches


	3. The Wilds & Meeting two Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Elissa, Alistair and the guys as they venture through the Wilds. Along the way they meet two apostates. Are they friendly or worst?

2ND CHAPTER

The Wilds & Meeting Two Witches

 

Duncan briefed them on their task. It sounded easy enough. Require two or three vials of Darksparwn blood and then find some old documentation. Grey Warden Treaties, Alistair kindly supplied. They would be in the old tower in the Wilds. Elissa liked the sound of this, the more dangerous the better. Daveth had gone to see the Kennel Master before they left. She noticed that some of the Mahbari looked ill.

“It’s looks like the Blight,” Alistair explained as they stepped out into the Wilds. She wanted to know if there was a cure. “Probably, he mentioned a flower of some sorts. Perhaps we might find one on our travels?” Elissa will most likely carry out this little mission. She hated to see an animal in more pain than necessary. None of the men made fun of her sentiment. “I understand. They’re such intelligent beings too,” Alistair agreed wholeheartedly as they stepped through the gates to the Wilds.

“You’d say anything to get into her good books, won’t you?” Daveth asked as soon as Elissa and Jory led the way. Alistair pretended that he didn’t know what the rogue was talking about. “I’m beginning to wonder if most women grow tired of our behaviour. It would explain why they’ve avoided the Grey Wardens so far. That’s not to say that Elissa isn’t clever. On the contrary, I think she exceeds all our skills. I say that as a former pick pocket.”

“You’re a conscript too?” Alistair was thrown off guard. Daveth could probably read him anyway. That was what most rogues did, didn’t they? The rogue confirmed it with a grin, as though he was proud of it. “Elissa probably does outrank us,” he added surprising even himself. “She was the daughter of two respected warriors, so I hear.” He paused, watching her closely. It must have been hard for her. She was being thrown into the deep end after the betrayal.

“Two respected warriors? My assumptions were then. She’s a Cousland. I’ve heard whispers as to what happened. I didn’t think it was true.” It was awful to think about to be honest. Elissa didn’t discuss it much, stating that she still had to tell her brother. Fergus was supposed to be in the Wilds right now. Nobody could determine where. Not that the thought was any easier. Alistair felt really bad for her. That was too much to take in at such a young age. There were times like these that he wished that he knew his mother. Was he truly to blame for her death? He certainly had no way of finding out now.

“We’ve got company!” Elissa called from the front. The two men turned to see wild wolves. There was something off about them though. “They’ve been corrupted by the Blight!” Alistair pointed out as they slashed and hacked at the beasts. Their pale white, shocked pupils was a big give away. Wolves affected by the disease was pretty easy, Elissa thought with a smile.

“I’m suspecting that the Darksparwn shall be a breeze,” Daveth announced with a smirk. The Grey Warden said nothing as they continued through the Wilds. Elissa had never seen anything like it. Having only seen Highever, she was glad of the change. She took in some ruins that they came across. “What are these things?”

“Tevinter,” she explained happily. The Cousland loved History and was always happy to help the librarian out with lesions. A sad sigh left her lips and they moved on. She shook of such miserable thoughts and continued forward. None of her companions said anything as they followed deeper into the Wilds.

DAO

They had just got through their first horde of Darksparwn, when a croaky voice called out to them. It was a severely wounded soldier. Elissa and Alistair tried their best to patch him up. Jory, frightened, inquired as to what had happened.

“A whole lot of Darksparwn up the way… all of them dead…” the man coughed up blood, holding his side. Elissa reassured him that the path back to camp was clear. He smiled weakly at her, “May the Maker smile upon you…” The four watched as he slowly limped away. They hoped someone found and helped him the rest of the way.

“Did you hear that?” Jory uttered out, loosing all of his excitement. He looked like a spooked deer. “A lot more of those things! Perhaps we should turn back?” The other three didn’t make any attempt to head back to camp. “I think we should turn back!”

“We knew that this would be dangerous,” Elissa told him. It came out a lot more spiteful than it intended. “I mean,” she sobered up. “We need the treaties and the blood for the Joining. You said you wanted this, remembered?” Jory went quiet, biting back his words. He did say that and he always never went back on them. This adventure had proved to be real troublesome for him. It seemed that he truly couldn’t go back on his words. It was too late for that.

“Well then, let’s grab some vials and head straight to the old tower.” Alistair finally broke the awkward silence. Daveth looked like he was enjoying this very much. He was changing his tune about the Joining it seemed. “We may have to camp for the night,” he added making it even harder for Jory. The sooner they were rid of this place the better.

DAO

“That was the best night I’ve had in a long time!” Daveth announced, rolling up his tent. A very bashful Jory was currently stomping out the fire, muttering something about his wife and unborn child. Elissa was pouring herself over the map that Duncan had kindly given them. If there were Tevinter ruins, that meant the tower was gone too.

“Well, that’s why we’re using Ostagar as our base,” Alistair explained to her as they started once more. The night hadn’t done them kindly. Odd noises had kept them awake throughout most of it. That was they decided to stay up on watch. Who knows what Daveth and Jory were up to. “It isn’t that much further though,” he added with a gentle smile.

“As long as we don’t bump into any witches, we will be fine.” Daveth smirked to him. Jory did a double take. What did that mean? “You haven’t heard of them? They turn you into toads or put you into a boiling pot to eat.” Elissa scoffed making the rogue chuckle. “What’s with that laugh? I bet you’re scared of the legend.”

“The only legends I fear are the ones that proven to be real. Besides, I would rather be a witch than a Darksparwn. I can kill Darksparwn, witches are more tricky.” Jory was practically shaking through his boots. Even more so when defeated a couple of emissarys. “Old Magisters, I presume?” Her excitement never wavered. It somehow pulled Jory out of his current fears as they approached the ruins.

“The cache should be around here somewhere,” Alistair motioned for them all to look around. Elissa was the one to find a broken chest but there was nothing inside. “Are you certain? Duncan said-“

“Well, well.” A woman’s voice cut through his sentence. They looked up to see a scan tally dressed Chasind, standing on the ruined steps. “What do we have here?”

DAO

“What do we have here?” Elissa quilted up an eyebrow, wondering who this was. “What say you?” The other woman directly address her, whilst the men looked purely scared. “What manner of creature are you? A vulture coming to steal something that isn’t yours? Do speak up!”

“This tower belongs to the Grey Wardens,” Elissa’s tone was firm as she spoke up. Alistair and the others were muttering something. “We have to come to claim back what was ours.” The Unknown woman laughed. The Cousland raised an eyebrow, what was that meant to be mean?

“A tower? ‘’Tis not a tower no longer, it is in ruins.” That much was obvious. There were walls, just columns and those steps that the woman stood upon. “Besides, whatever you have came for is here no longer.”

“Here no longer?” Alistair snapped, airing what everyone thought. “Did you steal them, you… crazy witch thief, you?” The woman chuckled at the ex-Templar’s words.

“Ah, Grey Warden, is that what you really believe? You men are so weak minded.” She looked to Elissa once more. “What about you? As a woman, I am sure you do not frighten as easily.” Of course not, she replied with no hesitation. “Well, I can tell you that it was not I who removed them.” Elissa found herself introducing the group and the woman told them her own name. 

“Who removed the treaties?”

“’’Tis was my mother,” Morrigan announced. The four shared sceptical looks. Was this woman for real? Elissa demanded that she took them to her. “Ah, such force! I like you.” Alistair made a noise of protest. “Turn you into a frog? Only when I’m in a marvellous mood. Come, let me take you to Mother.”

DAO

The journey to Morrigan’s mother wasn’t as dangerous as theirs was to the cache. In fact, it was underwhelming when they halted at an old hut and an elderly woman was standing there. Morrigan went to introduce them.

“Mother, I bring you four Grey Wardens who-“

“I see them, child.” The old woman cut off her words. Her approach seemed rather odd, Elissa thought watching them carefully. “Do I believe? Why, yes, I do!” The old woman exclaimed in apparent excitement. It was somewhat unsettling.

“We came here for some documentation that belonged to the Wardens of the old.” Elissa explained, after getting over her initial shock. The guys didn’t look happy about the predicament though. That somewhat worried her. The old woman chuckled darkly, nodding over to an ornate chest.

“The treaties are inside there, precious child. I merely kept them safe.” Alistair demanded an explanation. “When the tower was destroyed, I knew that they could get into the wrong hands. That’s why I brought them here and looked after them.” Her reluctantly thanked her. Morrigan spoke up again;

“Well, I think it’s time for you to go now.”

“Oh, don’t be stupid, child. These are your guests.” The old woman sounded very serious and Morrigan agreed. This meant no Darksparwn were going to interrupt them.

End of chapter two.

Next part: The Joining Ritual


	4. The Joining Ritual

3RD CHAPTER:

The Joining Ritual

Alistair was intent on informing Duncan about the apostates that they met in the Wilds. The senior Warden said that they had other matters to deal with. It was soon revealed that he being trained as a Templar clouded his judgement.

“Is that what you really think?” Duncan questioned when Elissa voiced her concerns too. It was no lie that she was raised with similar beliefs, having a private Chantry back at home. However, it was mostly with the off feeling she got from the duo. “Even so, you need to prepare for the ritual. Go rest and we shall start this evening.” It seemed that he wouldn’t listen to reason.

“There’s a lot of other things to deal with,” she sighed softly after Duncan walked off. Daveth and Jory has both vanished, something about prayers and equipment. She couldn’t quite hear them. It was just herself, Alistair and Grey sat by the fire pit. “Do you think we will be able to get something done in the final battle?”

“That depends on how well the ritual goes.” Alistair replies coolly, making her give him a questioning look. “I… look, you’ll find out soon enough. I just hope we don’t see those witches again. They,” he shuddered, “Gave me this uneasy feeling. You felt it too, right?”

“I suppose so, but I have a lot of crap in my mind. I wouldn’t want it cloud my judgement.” Grey moved closer to her and a sad whine emitted from his shivering form. Elissa stared down at the hound and gently rubbed a hand between his ears. “This Blight is going to claim more innocents, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately,” Alistair sighed in agreement. “We’d best make the most of it whilst we still can.” That sounded ominous, Elissa noted as she went over to the kennels. She presented the master with a Wild Flower and man seemed great full. He was even willing to part with all of his money.

“I… I don’t need it. Your Thanks is more than enough,” she smiled softly, glad that it would help. From the corner of her eye, she saw her dog roll in the dirt whilst some female warriors giggled. Grey always loved the attention and those women were just encouraging it.

“Your Mahbari gets more attention than I do. What is his secret?” Daveth appeared out of nowhere and it startled her. The rogue smirked at her reaction, “Do I make you nervous, my lady?” She couldn’t resist the chuckle that left her lips. There was no harm in trying, she supposed.

“On the contrary, quite the opposite. Nothing you do can nerve me.” Elissa patted his shoulder and looked off to where Grey was being chased by Alistair, making happy barking sounds. “It’s Just that you’re not as cute as my dog. No one could be any cuter.”

“No?” Elissa wasn’t really listening as she smiled and waved over at Alistair. His cheeks went slightly pink as he nodded to her. “I think you prefer Chantry orphans to devilish rogues, eh?” That caught her attention as she spluttered.

“I have no idea what you mean! I… don’t have time for such idle fancies.” Her voice went squeakier by the second. Something that only occurred when put on the spot. This would be where her brother made fun of her. Daveth oddly looked like Fergus in mere instance. “Excuse me, I need to grab some more supplies.” With that, she went off to the Quartermaster as Alistair and Grey joined him.

“Ah nothing much. I think the lady has her eyes on someone.” Daveth smirked when the Templar asked what was wrong. That left nothing to the imagination. “Even if I knew, I can’t dishonour a secret by saying it. ‘Sides, I don’t think she is one for all that. Just wants this war over with.”

“I see,” Alistair frowned, not quite understanding it. This would be plaguing his mind for a while now.

DAO

They met at a part of the ruins that overlooked Ostagar at dusk. There was a large flaming fire pit to light up the moonless atmosphere. It really did give an atmosphere. An eerie one at that. Jory was pacing around the place, looking even more nervous than he did that morning. It was irritating everyone present.

“I just can’t bare being apart from my wife anymore!” He quipped when Elissa tried to ask him to calm down. She withdrew back against the closest column, showing her own exhaustion. This ritual was giving everyone that fear. “I don’t want to do this anymore!”

“Do this anymore?” Daveth snorted. “Jory, you’ve got no choice anymore. We’ve come this far now and you want to back out like a fucking coward?” He did have a point Elissa thought. “Look there’s a lot more I’d do to end this Blight, even if it meant running my blade across your throat.”

“As horrible as that sounds, he does have a point.” She agreed, pressing her lips together. It was unbearable to think about properly. The Blight had already claimed lives. Far too many innocent lives and it was needless. It really did have to end. One way or another and only a Grey Warden could do that.

“Jory, you can’t just…” Alistair trailed off looking even more terrified than the latter. Duncan had arrived, choosing to ditch his usual choice in weapons, save for the blade that clung to his belt. Just in case someone has second thoughts Elissa thought grimly.

“It is time,” the commander nodded and presented them with a silver chalice. Inside was a dark red substance, the blood of Darkspawn. The blood that they had collected from the Wilds. They were to drink it to complete the ritual. “Just like we did from the First Joining. Alistair, if you will please.”

“Join us, Brothers and Sisters.” Jory looked between everyone, his nerves apparent. They were treating it in such seriously. “Join us like the ones before, be vigilant. Remember the sacrifices as we remember yours.” Duncan picked up the chalice and nodded.

“Thank you, Alistair.” He stepped forward, “Javeth, if you will.” The rogue took a drink from the cup and began to twitch and hold his head in extreme pain. He then crumbled to the ground, his whole body twitching before he eventually stopped. Duncan bowed his head in respect.

“I’m so sorry Daveth.” He then turned to Jory who was slowly backing away towards a column. “Jory.”

“No, I can’t!” He began to protest. “I have a wife and a child!” He drew his blade but Duncan was quicker as he pressed his own into Jory‘s side, instantly killing him.

“I am sorry, Jory.” Elissa wore an expression of utter horror. Duncan turned to her, “the ritual is not yet complete. Drink from the cup and you will be a Grey Warden.” She obliged, shuddered and blinked before fainting onto the cold stoned path.

DAO

“Ah, you’re awake.” A quiet, familiar voice sounded from the left of her. Elissa twitched open her eyes and saw Alistair looking down at her. She smiled softly. “Did you have nightmares? I did, they were horrible.”

“Alistair,” Duncan sounded exhausted. She sat up and saw him standing by some step. He was probably busy doing things. “Once you are able, you are to join us at the meeting. King Cailan insisted.”

“In my Joining only one of us died and it was still brutal.” Alistair whines as soon as the commander was gone. He then handed a necklace. “Here, to remember this day. We all have one. A memento, It has a drop of blood from the chalice. So we can mourn those we loose.”

“Thank you,” she looked at the locket and saw the dark red glop inside. It made her stomach churn. Alistair said he had things to do so left her to it. That was when she panting. Elissa didn’t had time to look up when she was knocked off her feet. Something wet slobbered over her left cheek.

“I’m okay, boy.” She couldn’t help but giggling. Gray was always her best friend and knew how to cheer her up. It was familiar to her and that was all that counted. This was her new life now and she must learn to adapt. There was no turning back for either one of them. Elissa just wished that her parents were proud of her. Of course they are proud of you! She scolded herself, wherever they were that was.

END OF CHAPTER THREE.

Chapter Three; The Battle Of Ostagar


	5. The Battle Of Ostagar

4TH CHAPTER the battle of Ostagar

After a rest, Elissa made her way to where the war meeting was being held. It was within a group of columns with servants running about. They seemed nervous about the battle. She was too, especially knowing that the king wanted her at the meeting. What advice could she give? She had spent her life trapped within the confines of the castles. Her expertise would be more useful in court and entertaining the locals. Not that she enjoyed the locals as a child. The thought of it made her think of Gilmore and that led to her parents.

Shaking off such thoughts, she slowly approached the table. It was odd to see the king up close for a second time. He was currently in a heated discussion with his general and father-in-law. Loghain. Elissa did recall having a chat with him a few days earlier and how impatient he was with her. He seemed to entertain her, however, and voiced his sympathies about her parents. In a way, she felt that his surly attitude was a front and he had a lot of angst in his life.

“Ah, there you are.” Duncan smiled in greeting. Elissa nodded, not one for conversing. Her mother had always stated that these things was where she only spoke when addressed. Or something to that affect. She suddenly felt out of place. “Your Majesty, you remember Elissa?”

“Ah, yes, I heard congratulations are order. Elissa – here – is the new Grey Warden.” Cailan told Loghain. He made a noise of approval which came out as a grunt. Elissa wasn’t sure she liked him all that much. The man was rude. 

“You have always regarded the Wardens as these great heroes.” Again rude. There was something unsettling about that. She just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. “Anyway, we need to go over this plan of attack. We need some men to light the beacon whilst we have –“

“Some men distract the enemy! I know, Loghain. We need someone to light the signal,” Cailan sounded excited. Loghain tried to mention that he had some of his men stationed at the tower but the king cut through. “We send the best. I say we send the new Warden and Alistair.” He looked over to Elissa with a huge smile. Very overconfident. “What do you say?”

“Uh, sure. Of course, Your Majesty.” She nodded, not a hundred percent sure with the plan. Something was bond to happen and Loghain looked like a slapped puppy. That spoke volumes to her.

DAO

When Duncan and Elissa relayed the news to Alistair, he was less than pleased. He obviously wanted to be in the battle despite what their commander was telling them. There was no choice in the matter.

“Right, so if he told me I had to dance for them in a dress, I would have to?” Elissa smiled, stating that she wanted to see that. “For you,” he turned to her, “but it has to be a pretty dress.” Duncan sighed, wishing that the king hadn’t put so much faith in these two. Elissa smiled at him, the reassurance in his eyes.

“As much as I’d like to be beside you, we can do this. Lighting up the beacon for Loghain’s men should be easy enough. It’s well guarded after all.” Still, there maybe a chance that they would be needed afterwards. There was still hope for them yet.

“Then, I wish you good luck.” He bowed his head at her and grabbed Alistair’s shoulder. It seemed hard for him, to leave now. With that said, he turned and left the two of them for the battlefield.

“I suppose we’d best get to the tower.” Alistair led the way as she hadn’t had a chance to see the tower of Ishmael. It was a long walk over the bridge, especially when dodging flaming balls of danger. That was what Elissa saw them as. It was an array of dark oranges and reds mingled with screams. They went through her.

“The Wardens are here!” Could be heard in the distance as she gazed upwards. That was the tower. It was huge! Bigger than the towers back at home anyway. Her thoughts were shattered by a warrior and a mage standing before them. “We need your help, they came from nowhere!”

“Who-“ Elissa saw them. Darkspawn attacking the kingsmen. This wasn’t right. How did they get here? The tower was meant to be well guarded. “We need to fight through them and light the signal fire,” She was quick to recover. There was no point in questioning it now. They needed to get into that tower as quick as possible.

More Darkspawn appeared out of nowhere. This wasn’t going to be easy was it? Elissa decided there and then that she hated them. They were level on the list with Howe. She was still exacting her revenge and knew that she would one day get it. The details were foggy at the moment. Killing Darkspawn somewhat helped to clear her mind.

“Something isn’t right.” The soldier announced as they entered the tower. As soon as he stepped forward, he was thrown back by seemingly an unknown source. Elissa saw it straight away. A tripwire. Her mother had showed her a few traps. It was interesting but she didn’t think it was useful. Not her, at least.

“Great, more Darkspawn!” Alistair announced, the bit of annoyance lingering in his tone. It snapped her out of her thoughts and it made her realise something. Her cheeks were soaked with guilt. A guilt she couldn’t afford right. She sprang into action, charging one of them with her shield and knocked them off of their feet. Elissa slashed forward with her sword and kicked another in the shin. This was needed. It was better than dwelling on the events that passed.

“There wasn’t supposed to be a resistance here,” Alistair sounded angry and confused. An emotion that Elissa felt too. This all too much to deal with. Something had to be done.

“Well, I supposed we did complain about no action for ourselves.” She shrugged and he sighed. That was a point. They did argue with Duncan about that a while ago. It wasn’t fair but that didn’t matter now. “Whatever happens, the task remains the same. We fight through the horde and light the beacon. Those were our orders.”

“You’re right,” he cleared his throat, albeit embarrassed by his protest. What was he thinking? “Let’s do this.” Elissa led the way upstairs and through to the second floor. One floor down and two more to go. There was no turning back now.

End of chapter four.

CHAPTER FIVE; Of Ogres & Betrayal


End file.
